


Now that he has been with you...

by FangsofLightening



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Sexually Active Lunafreya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsofLightening/pseuds/FangsofLightening
Summary: Ravus and Lunafreya discuss her most recent sexual escapade, and Ravus feels something familiar, yet new.





	Now that he has been with you...

**Author's Note:**

> Background notes: Luna is very sexually active and often talks with Ravus about her experiences.
> 
> For FFXV Rarepairs Week, Prompt Jealousy

"You did it again, didn't you?"

Lunafreya looked at him from over her cup and nodded.

"It was General Tummelt today," she said. "Convincing him wasn't as hard as I... Whatever's the matter?"

The mention of Loqi in such a manner soured the relatively pleasant mood Ravus had been in. It was an emotion he knew all too well. Something he had felt numerous times during the course of his life, but never about something such as this.

"Nothing is the matter," he snapped. "You did make sure he would not impregnate you?"

"Yes, Ravus." Lunafreya smiled at him and he got the impression she was resisting the urge to tease him. "Are you certain everything is all right?"

She wanted him to admit to her the reason his mood had soured. He refused.

Jealousy toward his sister was a feeling he hated more than anything. Mentioning it now would only force them into a conversation he had every intention of avoiding. There was enough negativity between them without adding such nonsense.

"Yes. You were saying it wasn't hard to convince him."

"I was concerned that I was not the proper sex for him, but it was not an absolute certainty. So I made my request and he said yes." Lunafreya smiled. "Officer Tummelt is quite the diligent lover. He actually tried, Ravus. Without requiring my request or instruction to do so."

That was impressive. Most of the men Lunafreya would talk to him about didn't bother despite knowing who they were bedding. He couldn't help but wonder if Loqi was like that with all of his lovers. Everyone knew the young officer had already had plenty.

Then she held her hands up, made certain she had a certain distance between them, and Ravus lost his train of thought when she spoke.

"He was about this long. I think, perhaps, this wide around?"

"Lunafreya," Ravus squeaked, face flushed. "Why would I care about the size of Lo- Officer Tummelt's erection?"

He did care. A lot. Having a general size in mind would help with those dreams he had from time to time. Not that he wanted to learn that information from Lunafreya. He had wanted to find out for himself.

That same feeling flared again. Making him feel unreasonable anger toward his dear sister. It certainly wasn't her fault that Loqi had agreed to have sex with her.

It had been her decision to ask in the first place.

Now Lunafreya had been the one to feel Loqi's hands on her. To hold and be held by him. To feel their bodies pressed together and move as one. Maybe even

Ravus closed his eyes, disgusted with himself for his irrational emotions. There really wasn't anything- there was plenty to be jealous of.

"I am sure that there would be no problems if you would speak to him about your desires."

"Only that he has been inside my sister."

Ravus was exactly the type to be bothered by such details. That Loqi had had numerous lovers in the past was not a fact that turned him away from the younger imperial.

But Lunafreya was, well, Lunafreya. Ravus was nothing more than her awkward shadow. Anyone who had been with her would not want him.

"I had my suspicions," Lunafreya said. "You need not hold such jealousy in your heart."

Lunafreya moved forward to grasp his hands in her own and met his scowl with a smile.

"What I had with Loqi was purely physical. I have seen the mannerisms the both of you display to each other."

That confession did nothing to lessen his current negativity.

"Yet still you offered yourself to him."

At that, she looked apologetic.

"Forgive me, Ravus. I had allowed my urges to get the better of me again and did not stop to consider how you felt."

"Loqi is quite attractive." And unlikely to look Ravus' way, now that he'd been with the better of the Fleuret siblings. "And not mine, so it would have been pointless for you to consider me at all when approaching him."

It was another thing he hated about this jealousy. Envy over his own lack of power despite being of the same blood was one thing. Envy over his sister having sex with a man he was interested in but not dating was another entirely. As she had said, it was a simple matter of physical interaction between her and Loqi.

"Yet still my actions have hurt you."

Ravus shook his head.

"You haven't-"

"Ravus." She was frowning now, wearing that serious expression she reserved for when they were arguing. "I can read your expression more than you realize. Speak with Loqi about your true feelings. It is the only way you will be rid of this jealousy."


End file.
